Love and Fire
by BurningFlame0116
Summary: When Ayano is sent on an secert undercover mission at a school reported to find mysterious things happening- she finds herself lost inside whatseems to be a overwhelming maze. Only does she realize that the mission is more than a game- and only does she realize she's in love. KazumaxAyano & RenxOC. Rated T for language.
1. Operation- START!

**Hey guys! Thx viewers! I'm so GRATEFUL!- Plz enjoy it! My first Kaze no Stingma story...enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 1: **

* * *

><p><em>Ayano's P.O.V.<em>

_" Anyano, listen to me carefully. " Master Judo explained to me once again. " You must keep this job secret, okay? You must go alone. This mission is to test your skill in situations. We can not let anyone know about this. This info is only known to the Kannagi. "_

_" Understood. Besides, That pervert isn't doing this with me so it's not going to take so long." I state calmly. A image of Kazuma Yagami slips through my mind. Damn it- that guy is such a stupid baka._

_" Say as you please. But be careful- I will explain this one more time." Judo sternly spoke. He took out the file labeled in black bold letters " Highschool Rumors and undercover work."_

_" Location is in Arieses, a town that is about 15 minutes away from here." Judo explained firmly. He opened the file, showing a image of the highschool entrance, and next to the image was the school map." Yet problems are surging inside the highschool that is very...particular."._

_" What?! What do you mean 'particular?' i just needed to pretend to be a new student that will be staying for a while, and find the youma. Not to mention to also kick the youma's ass and come back home." i answered rudely. Judo raised his eyebrow, daring me to do that again._

_" Sorry. Resume." I sigh in annoyance. Judo gives me a nod._

_" Ayano, i just hope you realize- you must take this one seriously, its not just the youma- something is really strange about the not to trust them to much." painfully sighed Judo. ' Why does she have to be the stubborn type? And especially since she is going to be the head of the Kannagi! ' Judo thought. _

_" Anyways." he resumed. " 13 student's were killed recently, and by the looks of the injuries...it's not a youma your facing." Judo hastily sighed looking at the pink haired woman in front of him. She cocked her head, trying to get it._

_" You're facing the ones that are making the youma's...somehow some are agents in the school, find them and report. Beforehand, just be careful. Call anyone in th Kannagi for additional help, I'll send them right away." He reasoned._

_" Hai!" _

_" You are now dismissed. The school uniform will be given to you- but don't wear that academy uniform. I settled the paperwork...everything else, is up to you."_

_The pink haired girl opened the door and was about to step out until I heard her say " I forgot to ask you something!"_

_" What that might be?" I asked curiously._

_" One, does Ren now about this...and two...you mind sending me the information and profiles?"_

_I nodded in agreement. " Both are yes; Ren knows, and I'll give you the information the morning you leave."_

_She nodded as she skipped out the house. I sighed in disbelief about even thinking about what's going to happen next..._

* * *

><p><em>Ayano P.O.V.<em>

_Destination; Arieses ( Driving to hotel )_

I looked behind me, and saw the black lane filled with cars. The highway was filled with raging car engines with passengers and people inside. I flustered with the new school uniform, it was so uncomfortable. Jugo got me covered. All I need to do is change myself up and go undercover. No biggie. I hear a beeping noise from my phone, my ringtone, actually, and It seemed I got a text. I thought it was Yukari, or maybe even Nanese, so I quickly rustled with my bag.

I opened up my phone and it showed that the pervert texted me..wonder how he got my number...that idiot! I stared at his text frustrated about how the idiot manages to get what he wants _all _the time.

_Kazuma; Where are you Ayano?_

I couldn't tell him where I was headed, I need to keep my cool. I tried to make up a lie- yet I wasn't good at those things...better if I just change the subject for the better- besides, I held the phone tightly, about to break it in half from my anger.

_Me: How did u get my number you idiot!_

Satisfied with my reply, I was about to close my phone when I had received another text.

_Kazuma; I asked Ren. No prob. But where are u? Ur not in the Kannagi Household..I checked..._

Damn it, I can't let him find out. And plus he was _looking _for me. Must have been important. Oh well, to bad for the stalker. Especially since he could sense magic and stuff like that.

_Me: You STALKER! Oh, PS: Ren gave it to you? Damn it. Anyways- stop texting me..it's annoying._

Immediately I got a text right after, I swore he was desperate. And it was getting on my nerves. I bent over the bright screen of the phone.

_Kazuma: I'm sensing that you aren't in the city at all..Where are u?_

SHIT! I texted in rage.

_Me: YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW SO STOP TEXTING ME IIIDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTT!_

I was satisfied with my answer. I muted my sound and ringtones and volumes, and put my phone into my bag.

" Are you alright over there?" asked my taxi driver looking through the eye mirror at me with worry. He looked like he was a little suspicious. I looked at my phone with a death glare, and gave the taxi driver a reassuring laugh.

" Nah it's fine. Just a little something that pissed me off that's all." I tell him, giving him a smile. He just nods slowly before focusing on driving.

" Were here!" exclaimed the Taxi- Driver after the last 10 minutes.

" Thanks for the ride!" I exclaim joyfully getting out of that fuckin' car. I felt like I wanted to puke after the long drive. But just need to wait for him to leave..

" Welcome!" he exclaimed joyfully turning the car around to go who knows where. After He had left, the bags beside me, I took in a few huffs of air. Finally fresh air.

The cool breeze of wind flowed through my pink hair, I closed my eyes- relaxing and finally enjoying the wind for a moment.

That's when I somehow: Weirdly, sadly, I remember some things that idiot said me.

_The " somehow weirdly,sadly" things that I remembered the idiot had to say to me..._

_"I will always be by your side. just like the wind that flows through your hair."_

I blushed at me remembering that and shook m head as I pretend I didn't enjoy the wind at all. That's when I remembered other things he had told me as I picked up my bags and headed for the hotel entrance in front of me...

_"Death is the end of everything. Your PAST and FUTURE will be lost in an instant where there will be no second chance. However as long as you live there will be a chance of pulling a win."_

I went inside the hotel , going into the check-in desk and waited in the line.

" Tch, that pervert is so annoying I think about him." I mumbled as I got closer to the lady at the desk.

_Kazuma: I'm sensing that you aren't in the city at all..Where are u?_

I sighed annoyingly as the texts from earlier pop into my head.

God...why Kazuma?

" May I help you?" asked the lady at the desk.

" Yes, I would like 1 room please. Here's the yen."

After I handed it to her she put it in the casher and gave me the keys.

" 14th floor RM. 99" she told me as I waved a goodbye.

I elevator the and found that the 14th floor was the last floor. I pressed it. 1st..2nd..3rd...

A few stops we made, people coming into the elevator,.

4, 5, 6,

Few people exited and few people entered.

And after the so on cycle continuing, I reached my floor, and exited, going into my room.

89 90 91 92 93 94 95 96 97 98...AH HA! 99!

I unlock the door with the key, and enter, putting my bags down, locking the door behind me, and I put my keys on the table.

I collapse on the bed, tired from the day.I reach for my phone to see what the pervert sent me: 120 messages. Oh God now I have to delete them all.

I groan annoyingly. I sit up and change into my P.J.'s, and after settling in, I opened the curtains to see the night- why so beautiful.

I look back at my phone, I recieved another text. This time..it was a little creepy:

_Kazuma: Why are you here in the first place?_

I look back at the view only to see the pervert in front of me, giving me a long stare.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all loved the first chapter! More is coming soon! Anyways! Hope you enjoyed the cliff-hanger! Ta-ta!<strong>

**-**burningflame0116


	2. Misunderstanding

**HI Guys Thx for the feedback! Hope you enjoy Chapter 2!**

* * *

><p><em>Ayano P.O.V.<em>

He kept staring at me trying to read my thoughts. I stood there wide-eyed, not knowing what to do. _Shit Shit Shit SHIT! _I spun around, walking to the curtains and covering the windows. At first I thought I heard a annoyed sigh, but I guess it was just me.

I walked over to the my bed, climbing in, the cold presence of the sheets covering me. I snuggle in, very comfortable, as a matter of fact. But after I was a bout to go into a state of sleeping, a loud knocking arose from the door.

I suddenly froze. Wide eyed. Shit. I lay there- quite, and trying my best not to panic. Another knock came from the door. I couldn't bring myself to get up and open the door.

" Open up!" yelled a man's voice- obviously Kazuma. _Damn it he didn't fall for it._ I thought bitterly as I gave a pouting, and annoyed face.

" Just go home you perverted stalker!" I bark at him covering my body, head to toe.

" Let me in!" he demanded. It actually mostly sounded like a command. I was quite startled that I jumped.

" Let me in or I'll be more of a perverted stalker than you think!" He yelled out. I sigh in defeat as I scramble out of bed to the door, my hand on the doorknob.

I slowly open it, creaking it open a peek, finding myself staring at one of the orange, brown, gorgeous eyes of Kazuma.

He slammed the door open, holding firmly on my wrist.

" LET GO YOU STUPID FUCKIN' PERVERT!"

I try to push his hand of my wrist but he got his hand and tipped my head higher, coming face to face with him.

Yet he didn't say anything, all he did was give me a high, voltage stare. He seemed like he was trying to read my mind, or maybe trying to find out what's going on with my head.

Finally, he goes up my ear, and whispers. " Why would you come to this place?"

I blush wildly, trying to figure out a good lie...yet I'm really bad at lying.

" T-That's because...w-well...b-because...I heard there was a amusement park opening, that was said to have one of the best rides in our area!" i try to convince him. _I'm so bad at lying. _I thought as I push him away from me. But I was right on one thing: There was a big amusement park opening.

He leaned closer to me, our lips nearly inches apart, but after a few moments of staring, He stood up straight, and walked over to a chair and sat.

" Can I come with you?" he asked. He raised his eyebrow.

I blushed many shades of red at this remark.

" C-Course n-not..PERVERT! YOU STALKER FOLLOWING ME! "

He titled his head, giving puppy eyes. " Why not?"

" B-Because...well..."

I looked away from him, trying to find an excuse.

" Jugo sent you on a mission didn't he?" Kazuma asked me, with his usual laid-back attitude.

I almost was on the verge of punching him- I can't let him find out! I need to protect my Kannagi name! And most of all prove myself.

" Again wrong, Pervert." I commented as I pushed him out of the chair.

" H-Hey! Were not done talking yet..Ayano.."

" GET. OUT." I tell him firmly. He gives a defeated sigh, as I push him out of my hotel room.

" DON'T YOU DARE TRY COMING IN HERE AGAIN!" I yell , slamming the door.

* * *

><p><em>Kazuma P.O.V.<em>

I give a smirk. She really was hiding something from me. And not only is she hiding something- Jugo was acting weird when I asked him where Ayano was..even Ren..

All the people I asked in the Kannagi have all been acting strange or seem like there hiding something.

I walk out of the hotel, taking a glance behind me

" Ayano...whats really going on?" I mutter, only loud enough for me to hear.

That's when I see a familiar women, with long green hair and brown eyes: She seemed the age of Kirka Tachibana.

" Yo, Kazuma, you ready to go to the restaurant?"

'"Coming!" I say as she grabs onto my arm. But I didn't mind her.

My mind was full of the wonders of what the Kannagi were hiding...

* * *

><p><span>*The Next Day*<span>

* * *

><p><em>Ayano P.O.V.<em>

" I wanna go to bed!" I complain as I finish brushing my hair. Damn, I hate Monday's.

I grab my school bag, filled with the school stuff and -yada yada yada.

I tie a ribbon in my hair, so I wouldn't look like my normal self...just in case someone recognizes me.

It was a simlpe, blue ribbon that matched with my uniform.

I looked in the mirror, seeing if I needed to do any final touches.

" Good!" I say giving a wink as I head out the door, locking my hotel door, putting the hotel keys in my school bag.

I wait outside, as a taxi stops in front of me. I open the door of the taxi.

" Good morning!" i say, giving a fake smile.

" C'mon in!" said the 30 year old man, scratching his head as I went into the car.

" Judging by your uniform your going to head to XX Academy?" asked the taxi driver as I gave him the yen.

" Correct!" I say, giving him a thumbs up. He chuckled as we started driving to the school.

* * *

><p><em>Ren P.O.V.<em>

" IT'S MINE!"

" Finders keepers!"

" NO!"

"Really?"

" Yup! So give it back!"

" To bad!"

Kanon tried getting the thing out of Tatsuya's hands.

I sigh thinking about Ni-san. The flashback of Kazuma came back to me before he left.

_Flashback:_

_" Ren, where's hot head?" He asked as I looked from my homework to him. Of course I couldn't tell Ni-san even if I wanted too...He wasn't a Kannagi anymore..._

_" I don't know, check with Nanese and Ayumi-"_

_"' I already checked with them."_

_I perked up, to see him giving me a hard, cld stare. I never saw Ni-san like that._

_" Ask Jugo."_

_He sat down next to me._

_" I already asked him- I asked all the Kannagi members, and Ayano's friends- But I haven't asked you...please, where's Ayano?"_

_He seemed to have a little worry in his voice, I perked up._

_" I can't tell you Nii-san...that's because..you aren't a Kannagi anymore."_

_His eyes widened as my fists clenched._

_""" It's not like we don't want to tell you- I wish I could...but I can't..."_

_I heard him sigh, and pat me on the back._

_" IT's okay, Ren. Thanks for everything though...I'll go find her."_

_My eyes widened as I saw him take off._

" Ah what if he finds out!' I groaned as I put my head on the desk.

" TELL HIM REN!" Kanon suddenly yelled to me. I perked up automatically.

"What?"

" Tell Tatsuya he should give the stuffed bear back to me, it's rightful owner!"

" Fine, Tatsuya give Kanon back-" but before I could finish the bell rang.

" Class is now in session!" Our sensei bellowed as everyone went straight to there desks.

I looked out the window, not even bothering class. Usually I wold pay more attention..but today I didn't feel like listening.

" Ni-san..I wonder where you are riot now.." I mutter, seeing the wind rustling the leaves outside.

* * *

><p><em>Kazuma P.O.V.<em>

The sunlight streamed through the windows. I got up, the images of AYano and what she said filling my head...

_" LET GO YOU STUPID FUCKIN' PERVERT!"_

_" DON'T YOU DARE TRY COMING IN HERE AGAIN!" _

I sigh getting up. It was around the time you would normally start class.

" WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE THIS HARDER?!" I groan as I stuff a pillow onto my face.

I get up, brushing my teeth doing the original routine.

After I finished getting dressed, I looked outside. It was nice weather, and also a nice breeze as a final touch.

"''' What should I do?" I mutter to myself as I sit on the hotel bed.

_What will be my next move? What is Ayano's objective? Why is she here?_

Such questions, and many more started filling onto my head.

" Your such a bad liar." I sigh as I get up and grab my phone a wallet, also my hotel keys. " Your such a n=bad liar." I repeat.

I open the hotel door, stepping out and locking the hotel door.

" Your such a bad liar." I repeat again. " And I guess that's the reason that makes me love you so much."

* * *

><p><strong>LOL- Finally done! Hope you enjoyed it! 3rd Chapter is on the road! <strong>

**-burningflame0116**


	3. Secrets

**HI Guys! So sorry for the grammar mistakes...I'll try at little harder to avoid it. Hope you enjoy this Chapter!- And mot of all enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Ayano P.O.V.<em>

" Please come in." said the teacher with her fake smile. I had to introduce myself in _every_ class. I still remember that I had to keep my cool and keep up my act. I remember what Jugo told me before I went inside the taxi on my way here.

**FLASHBACK**

" I can't...be like my normal self?" I ask, trying to make sure I got the idea.

" Ayano, you have to act...different. Instead of losing your temper you keep your cool. Instead of being such a kid- try to act like a mature young lady." Jugo explained as I nod.

" And remember that your name is not Ayano. Get used to people calling you a different name." Jugo commented as I put my luggage in the taxi.

" The name was...Akemi right?" I asked him, trying to make sure once again.

He nodded as I gave him a final look.

" I'll try my best, Jugo." I explain to him calmly as I get into the Taxi. And soon- we drove off...

**END OF FLASHBACK**

As I went in. The pairs of eyes staring at me. I felt stares and murmurs that talked about me...

_" Damn, hot chick."_

_" I love her hair"_

_" She's like a model almost!"_

_"OMG! I love her pink her! That bow in her hair matches perfectly!"_

I flinched when I heard the guy's remarks, but I had tot keep my cool. " Please introduce yourself." the teacher commanded as she sat in her desk as I stood tall, pride swelling within me.

" こんにちは( Konichiwa: Also known as 'Hello') I am Akemi Usagi, I am 18 years old and I will be in your class. Please take care of me." I said blankly, as I picked up a black marker from the board. I wrote my name delicately as I turned away from the white board for all to see:

あ

け

み,

ア

ケ

ミ

(Akemi)

" Please, Akemi, Do you mind also writing your Last name also?" said the teacher as I pick up the black marker once again.

" Understood." I reply as I write my last name. After i was done writing, I back away for all to see again.

あ う

け さ

み, ぎ

ア

ケ

ミ

(Akemi Usagi)

" Thank you, Akemi.' replied the teacher. " Now if you will: Your seat will be next to Oyana and Homura. Ladies please raise your hands so Akemi knows where to sit."

In the 2nd row in the middle I saw A girl with orange hair and brown eyes wave her hand, giving me a smile. The other one, had black hair and black eyes. Besides her uniform, everything else on her was black: The ribbons, necklace, bracelet, shoes. Almost everything. She just rolled her eyes, not even giving me a welcome.

And Jugo said _I _needed to grow up.

So I walked to my seat. I sat down, looking to my right, giving that orange hair girl a smile. She smiled back. " Welcome, Akemi!"

" Thanks." I say with a soft smile. " What's your name?"

" Oh- I'm Oyana! Nice to meet you!" She whispered as we shook hands. I think we will get along.

I look to my left to see the girl in all black not even glance at me and just focused on work.

" Hi! You must be Homura, am I right?" I asked her. Her black orbs just examined me for 10 seconds and then she nodded. She definitely was someone to keep a close eye too. Yet, I shouldn't make those type of assumptions just yet.

" Now class, turn your textbook to page 456..." said the teacher as I got my textbook and pencil ready. _I would have been okay with this mission..only if I still didn't do homework...and study... and Jugo making me study for this mission...it doesn't feel right.._ I thought bitterly._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Ren P.O.V.<em>

As our math lesson began I tried to focus. I really did: But the thought of the Kannagi...Nii-san...Ayano...Jugo...It really was hard to resist. _Will Nii-san figure it out And if he does...what will he do? Does he already know? No no no... _I thought as my teacher Mr. Suzaki wrote a problem on the board.

" Ren, would you mind coming up here and solving the problem?"

After i came back to my senses I get up and take a black marker. I look at the problem: It was easy enough.

I take the black marker, every stroke not wasted as I wrote my answer. After I aced everyone to show them, they were all quite amazed at how smart I was. I just sighed to myself at that thought.

" Thank you, Ren." Mr. Suzaki complimented. ' Do you mind passing today's homework to everyone?"

" I don't mind sir-" I try to say, but he shoved the homework handout's in my hand. It was quite heavy, to be exact.

" Thanks Ren!' The teacher said going back to the lesson. I sigh to myself as I pass the homework to everyone.

When I handed the homework sheet to Hanon she just smiled as she took the paper generously. Tatsuya was sitting behind her, giving me a wink. I hand him a paper with a weak smile. And down the rows I went, finally ending up to my desk with te last paper.

"Alright class you'll be dismissed early! Have a nice day!-" Our teacher tried to say: But he was interrupted by the ringing of the bell.

Hanon and Tatsuya came scrambling over to me, grabbing there bags.

"Ren! Do you want ot help me study for the test?! I got a REALLY bad score last time and we all know your super smart!" Hanon explained pushing me out of my seat.

"STOP IT HANON!- Ren! Do you wanna hang out with the guys at the arcade after school? I'll pay!" Tatsuya said grabbing my other, use to be available wrist.

"NO WAY! GRADES AND STUDYING ARE MORE IMPORTANT!" Hanon screeched at Tatsuya as she started pulling. _Not again _I thought bitterly, as a the shock of pain went into the arm she was pulling.

"SO WHAT?! YOU STUDY ON YOUR OWN!" yelled Tatsuya as he pulled on my other arm. _no no no no NO! Why my other hand too?! _I ask myself as both of my arms felt like they were going to fall off.

I heard them argue once more. I close my eyes, trying to ignore the pain. Here it goes again...

* * *

><p><em>Kazuma P.O.V.<em>

The buzzing was heard once again. I groaned. I slammed the phone down in annoyance. The Kannagi household is not answering _any _of my calls. Somethings _really _not right...

And it's probably top secret Kannagi information- based on what Ren said.

_" I can't tell you Nii-san...that's because..you aren't a Kannagi anymore."_

Those words echoed in my head as I grabbed the phone once again- dialing the numbers. After dialing I put it up to my ear, the sound of buzzing still 's when I eard someone pick up. I quickly perk up. _Finally, after like forever! _I thought as the buzzing stopped.

"Hello?' said a old man's voice. Probably the Old man (just to clarify, it's Jugo).

"Yo, It's me: Kazuma. I wanna ask you some questions I need answered. _Now_." I demand. I hear nothing on the other line.

"And what are your questions? Is it about Ayano?"

"**Yes**! I saw her come here to Arieses! I'm presently here too! No ones from the Kannagi house hold is telling me anything! I want answers.'"

I heard a pause before he spoke again.

"I would've told you, Kazuma." Jugo replied. "But it's something The Kannagi is handling with a top secret information-"

"Hey!" I bark at him. "I may not be part of the Kannagi: But I still have Kannagi blood running through me! So tell me why she's here!" I demand. _I can't believe I'm actually using the Kannagi part of me as a excuse. _I thought as I wait for a reply.

I felt him sigh on the other line. " I'll only give you the information you need to know: But promise me one thing, Kazuma."

"What?"

"That...if the mission doesn't go according to plan...then...please...fight alongside her. And also not telling anyone else this information, of course."

There was a moment of silence. _If the mission goes wrong? Is she in danger? What's going on? Might as well agree to the Old Man's request and get facts straight...  
><em>

"Fine." I say as Jugo continues. I hear a shuffle of papers before he answered.

"Kazuma- when you left...let's just say: You forgot to do a important test. If you had stayed and pasted, you would be ranked higher...but as you know...it wasn't like that..."'

I shuffle uncomfortably in my seat. I hated talking about that. I bite my lip.

" A test?"

" Yes, It tests your loyalty as a Kannagi and your status. It's a tradition. Even I have done it." He tells me as I hear a sigh.

"So- Ayano is doing the test?" I ask.

"She is...but...the mission- didn't go as planned." Jugo explained.

" What do you mean?!" I demanded.

'"She is attending XX Academy as a undercover: They think they have seen sightings of youma's. Ayano's task was to eliminate the source. But- the source is not a 'thing.' It's simply-"

" A human." I finish his sentence as I hear him shuffle with the papers.

"And I'm afraid..: It has the connection to Youma origin."

I froze.

"Do you think you it may have been Bernhardt Rhodes?" I say sternly as I remember the last encounter with the Pandonium...and the clone of Tsui Ling. I shiver from the memory.

"No. But something _worse_ is what I fear." He states as I nod.

"Understood." I say. " I'll call you later if I need more info. Thank you, Jugo."

"Please take care of Ayano. Her undercover name is Akemi. Akemi Usagi.

"Thanks." I say as I hang up. _XX Academy eh?_

I put on my blck jacket as I grab my hotel keys and head down to the lobby and out the doors. I call a taxi as I see it coming over to me. I seat myself down.

"Where would you like to go, sir?" He asked generously.

"XX Academy." I simply state as I give him the amount of yen.

" All right, thank you sir. We will be there shortly."

He started the taxi car, as I look out the window.

_Ayano...hope you're doing okay. _

* * *

><p><strong>ALL DONE! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER AS MUCH AS I DID! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON AS FAST AS I CAN! (IF POSSIBLE)<strong>

-burningflame0116


	4. By your side

**Hi Guys! Thx for the comments and reviews your making! Srry it took so long to update! If you hve any requests or recommendations for furture Kaze no Stingma stories or others, than feel free to private message me. Also- just to mention: I always start with Ayano's P.O.V. Anyways let's get to the story!**

**PS: I don't own thee awesome Kaze no Stingma, just to mention.**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 4<span>

_Ayano P.O.V._

'I''ll meet you at the music room?' I ask Oyana as she nods. She then waved at me, rushing over to her next class.

"BYE AKEMI!"

"Wait Oyana! Its-"

But I stopped after "Its." _Damn it. _I hiss to myself. That was a close one- I would've got my identity blown right there. I just, and tried to give a emotionless and blank face as I fumble with the pink ribbons in my hair. _I don't look ANYTHING like myself...not even near to acting like myself either._

I head over to my next class, looking at the nearby clock- Shit! I'm gonna be late! I run to my next class, just in time to siy in my seat as the bell rang. The teacher stood up as everyone fidgeted with themselves. I saw the big outstretched map behind our teacher as I get my history textbook out of my backpack. I put on a blank face as the teacher pulled up his glasses. He was quite old, white beard, and all. _  
><em>

"Hello students. Today I'll be introducing your new teacher."

I perked up- Wait, he isn't the teacher? Than why...?

"I used to be the history teacher, yet I am close to retirement resulting for a new teacher, if you wanted to know." The students nodded and exchanged glances at one another as I still gave a blank face.

"Anyhow, let's cut to it. Please come in sir."

The teacher opened the door for our new teacher as he stepped into the classroom.

Just two words-

I'm. Screwed.

All the girls started staring at him, admiring him as I tried to pull myself together. _How'd he know I went here? WHY IS THE PERVERT HERE?!_

I saw him glance at me for a moment as I just narrowed my eyes trying to just stare at the history textbook. I glanced at him once and a while.

"Hello students, I'll be your history teacher the whole year. Please call me Mr. Yagami."

All the girls wooed over him as I got out a manga _Death Note _trying to steer my focus away from him.

"Now, turn your textbooks to Page 412..." started 'Mr. Yagami.'

* * *

><p><span>After the boring lesson...<span>

* * *

><p>The bell rang. I tried to hurry to get out of here as fast as I could, but so many people were in front of me I was last.<p>

I sigh as I am about to leave the room, only to find my wrist gripped tight by someone behind me. I turn around only to be face to face with Kazuma. _Keep our act together Ayano! Pretend that you never meet some stupid pervert like him before._

"May I help you?" I ask in a monotonous voice. I narrow my eyes as he kept staring at me.

"That's not the way you should talk to your teacher." he commented. _Keep your cool, don't burst into flames Ayano!_

_"_Say as you wish. I'll be late for my class at this rate." I say as I push him aside as I walk out.

"Quit the act." He smirked as I turn around.

"Sorry? What role am I playing?" I ask as I try to hold back the anger filling through me.

"The victim." He said with a evil smirk as he points a gun toward me. "Die!"

Then the gun shot was heard throughout the halls.

* * *

><p><em>Kazuma P.O.V.<em>

"Damn it! I can't find him!" I yell frustrated as I look around the buildings. The flashback kept playing making me feel helpless. I punched the wall cloest to me.

_No...I'm not powerless anymore. I have power. I can't...lose anyone anymore! _

I bolted through the halls, trying to find the class Ayano was in.

"2B 2B 2B...There it is!"

When I got there I quickly went inside...to find...

Blood. SO much blood was on the floor. I looked up to see Ayano pointing her Enraiha at the guy I was looking for's face.

"Who ordered you? Tell me or more blood will be spilled." she hissed. It was dark, but her eyes were glowing like red flames. _I never...saw this side of Ayano before. _

"O-O-Okay! Please spare me though!" he said in a hushed whisper as Ayano narrowed her eyes.

"FIne."

"B-Bernhardt! Master Bernhardt! Lady Lapis told me K-Kazuma was someone you knew...And I was ordered to either kill, or drag you there!"

_Bernhardt? _My eyes widened _Lapis? Don't tell me..._

"Fine. Clean up this mess." Ayano ordered was he shook with fear. I saw a gun beside me, sprinkled with blood here and there. I picked it up, staring at it. _There...trying to kill Ayano? Why? What are they up to?_

"You..."

I look up to see Ayano, her eyes widened. Her attire looked not completely not like herself...she looked...slightly different. I give her a stare.

"Ayano...why are you...in this school..." I ask as I see her throw out her right arm to find the Enraiha disappear her eyes narrowed.

"Can't you see I have a job to do?"

"Yes, Jugo gave me some information-" I try to say. But she interrupts.

"I can do this-" she tries to convince me. But I interrupt her.

"Your going against Bernhardt...you'll never win-" I state, only to be disrupted, again.

"Unless I try."

I stare at her pitifully. She looks away from me.

"I don't need your pity. Someone that isn't a Kannagi...would never understand..."

My eyes widened as what Ren said came to my mind.

__" I can't tell you Nii-san...that's because..you aren't a Kannagi anymore."__

"Jugo told me I have to fight alongside you if this isn't going right- and it's not." I state calmly as she clenches her fists.

"If Jugo told you that then he must have told you this has regards of my status and loyalty of the Kannagi! As heir I can't be looked down upon! I can't! Because a Kannagi can't! i have keep fighting! I have to do this! Even if it costs my life-"

When I heard her say "Even if it costs my life," That's when furry ran through me. I grabbed her by the collar of her school uniform.

"Didn't I tell you this before!? Your past, your future will disappear?! Didn't I?! I can't lose anyone again! I have the power now to protect and accomplish it! So stop being a brat and a arrogant fool!"

She didn't say a word.

"I'll go to Bernhardt and stop this nonsense. No way am I going you or anyone die." I state as I get up and start walking out of the classroom. That's when she grabs me by my wrist.

"You'll die if you fight him!"

"Leave me alone." I say shoving her aside. That's when she grabbed me by the collar.

":Stop joking around! What are you going to accomplish if you die?! Are you going to attack them with your life and say 'I've tried my best' and then die with satisfaction?! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!"

Tears fall from her face as I soften. "Ayano..."

"You wanna protect me?! Wanna protect Ren!? Do you wanna protect everyone?! Then make all you said come true! Make all that "protecting everyone" come true! I will _never _let you escape by dying! **NO WAY IN HELL**! If your going to fight him- I will too! I get my share of the battle you get yours! We fight together!-Got it?! And-"

I hugged her.

Tightly.

She just stiffened at my touch.

"K-Kazuma? What are you doing?"

I smirked. "You sure will become quite a woman in the future...just like I predicted."

"WHY YOU?!" I heard her yell as she plays the kiddish part of her.

_You sure will...be quite a woman in the future. _I thought as she started yelling at me for such nonsense.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally done with that Chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Requests are welcome! <strong>

-burningflame0116


	5. Clue 1

**Hi guys, sorry for the lat update! hope you like this Chapter! I had a busy schedule so I never really got to finish the story. I really am going to try my hardest to update- but easier said than done obvi. :P**

**Anyways enjoy the new update!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ayano P.O.V.:<em>**

_Sometimes I wonder why I had to have this job._ I twisted and turned on the bed, the warmth of the bed comforting me, not wanting to get out.

"Why can't everyday just be like this?" I mumble softly as I snuggle my head into the pillow.

"That's because you have work to do. Now get up already." commanded the annoyed voice which I did NOT want to hear.

I hid my head deeper in the bed sheets, pretending that I didn't hear him. I heard a painful sigh, and footsteps approaching my bed. As soon as I know it, Kazuma is lying on the other side of the bed, hugging me in his arms.

"K-KAZUMA!" I yell furiously as I struggle to get out of his grasp. I heard him chuckle as he goes up to my ear.

"Until you get up and get ready to go to school. Otherwise~" He whispered as he hugged me tighter, planting a soft kiss on my neck. I blushed furiously.

"ENRAIHA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I got out of bed, pointing the enraiha to Kazuma, who lay on the bed with a smirk.

"Hurry up, we only have 10 minutes." he announced gettting out of bed heading towards the couch.

I gave him a glare, heading towards the bathroom, locking the bathroom door behind me.

"I hate that idiot." I announce, loud for him to hear. There was no reply. I changed into the school uniform, while I put pink ribbons in my hair. I decided to put white ribbons too so I put those on too. I took a look in the mirror. Prefect.

I got out of the bathroom, picking up my schoolbag as I grabbed an apple from the basket. "Let's go already you douche bag."

"Alright." Kazuma said getting up form the couch grabbing the hotel key. We walked out of the hotel room, heading to the elevator.

Once we got on, I asked, "Anything about Bernhardt Rhodes?"

Kazuma shook his had, "Sad enough after that incident nothing fishy has been going on. I looked through the teacher and students files, but nothing seems to be fishy-yet."

"I see." I murmured. " Have you came into contact with a youma?"

"I've seen a couple. I killed 3, and saw 5 youmas."

"What happened to the other 2?" I ask, I know he doesn't break youmas loose for no apparent reason.

"I wanted to see if Bernhardt saw that 3 of the 5 youmas were missing." Kazuma stated.

The elevator doors opened as we got of the hotel into the taxi.

"XX Academy." I state as the Taxi Driver gives a nod. "You only have 4 more minutes until school starts."

"Don't worry, that's enough time." I state as I laid back in the taxi seat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ren P.O.V.<strong>_

"A transfer student?" I asked. Some of the girls in my class nodded. "Ya! I heard she had a rough time financially. I also got a glimpse of her!" She squealed as I leaned in, curious to know.

"She's so pretty. Her hair is a hazelnut brown, and she has these bright teal eyes. She's so pretty!" One of the girls squealed as Kanon caught me intently listening.

"You interested in the transfer student?" Kanon asked me as she gave a playful laugh. I smile a bit.

"Well, we never really have transfer students in this school. It's highly academic so one things for sure- if she transferred she has to be pretty smart." I noted as Kanon nodded her head, understanding where he was coming from.

"I see. Everyones talking about her too." Kanon said as we overheard some guys in our class talking.

"I bet she's cute. If that's what the girls describe her as." I looked over to the guys, and listened, which irritated Kanon.

"Ren-" She about to say until the school bell rang. Everyone went to their assigned seat. _Tatsuya's sick. T Hat saves a lot of the fighting between Kanon and him. In a sense it's good but I hope he's doing okay._

Teacher- sensei walks into the room, pulling up his glasses and looking down on the students, "As you all know, we have a transfer student. I'll be introducing her, so please be a good audience." She paused, "Please come in."

The door opened, as the transfer student walked in. Her teal eyes, you could get lost in them, and her hazel brown hair flowed behind her. It was waist length. She wasn't too skinny, nor to fat- she was slim. My eyes were fixed on her for some apparent reason. I was somehow attracted to her- but why?

"Please introduce yourself." Sensei stated as the transfer student stood in front of the class.

"My name is Kasumi Hattori. I'll be transferring to your class today." She bowed, "Please take care of me."

Her voice was gentle and sweet. And I saw her eyes scan the room, and then her eyes met mine. We stared at each other for a moment, but she looked away,

A slight blush crept to cheeks as I also looked away, embarrassed.

She seemed to be a good person. "Hattori-san, you'll be sitting next to Ren-kun. Ren show her where you are." Sensei said.

"A-ah..." I stuttered holding up my hand. She walked over to me, taking the right seat next to me.

"Hi." I say, "I'm Ren."

She gave me a small smile, her teal eyes absorbing me. "HI Ren. I'm Kasumi Hattori. Call me Hattori."

I smile back, "Nice to meet you Hattori-san."

"Now class, we will begin the lesson..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ayano P.O.V.<strong>_

"I don't get it...reinforcements?" I asked dumbfound. It was break and I was in Kazuma's office. I can't believe I have to waste my time on him. But if it's for the sake of the mission- I had no choice. It was to prove my loyalty of the Kannagi. I couldn't let it slide. Even if it meant going against that douche bag...Bernhardt Rhodes.

"You don't get it- Rhodes is going to send reinforcements after that incident. Maybe not in this location, but somewhat close by. He knows that a Kannagi was there, so he's probably targeting that area."

"And how are you so sure?" I add on. He can't just make assumptions. Doesn't he understand that everything is on the line for me right now? My pride as a Kannagi?

He gives a pained sigh. He just leaned back and relaxed in his chair, He takes things so lightly I swear, "We need to check up things back at the Kannagi place. Who knows?- Maybe they already sent reinforcements by now."

"So we're going to stop by over there tomorrow?" I ask as I felt my phone buzz in my butt pocket. Oyana and Homura are probably wondering why I'm taking so long..

"Yes we are. Also make sure-"

"I get it, Kazuma." I state firmly, not wanting to hear more, "I have to meet up with my friends so I will be leaving.

He just nodded, as my eyes looked to the door. I walked out, still feeling his eyes on me.

"That idiot." I mutter as I get out my phone. 3 texts from Homura and 5 texts from Oyana. My sweat dropped.

I looked through the texts.

Homura: Where are you?

Oyano: I made cupcakes! Hurry up already!

(5 minutes later)

Homura: It shouldn't take this long...

Oyano: THE CUPCAKE IS GOING TO DIE AT THIS RATE!

(10 minutes later)

Homura: Please pick up the phone!

Oyana: AYANO HELLO? HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOO?! THE CUPCAKE IS DEAD WHY DON'T YOU COME OER HERE AND LET'S HOST A FUNERAL!

Oyano: DONT YOU LIKE CUPCAKES?!

Oyano: HOMURA IS EATING YOUR CUPCAKE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

My sweat dropped. I smiled a little, knowing they cared. Homura was a lot more open now, she talked in actual sentences. Oyana is as crazy as ever. I turned of my phone, running to the roof, where we always hang out during break.

I run, breathing and keeping a steady pace. My feet made a clicking sound as it echoed through the hallway. My pink hair flowed behind me, as I runned up the stairs. I opened the rood door wide, seeing the two and the cupcakes.

"AYANO WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" Oyano screamed as she showed the empty cupcake tray.

"Sorry!- Just some misunderstandings!" That's when part of me started asking questions. I lied to them. And if I told them the truth, what would they think? I found this relationship real. And it was. But...I thought of my friends at my original school But, if they found I was lying to them, would they forgive me?

* * *

><p><strong>IM SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER! GOMENESAI! GOMENESAI!<strong>

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT THOUGH!**

**SEE YOU LATER FOR THE NEXT UPDATE~**

-burningflame0116


	6. Hidden Mask

**HI guys! Love and Fire chapter 6 is here! I hope you guys enjoy this Chapter! Also I was wondering if the format so far is ok, or if you have a preference Or maybe if you don't like it. In this Chapter I tried another format, but let me hear your opinions! Also, lately I haven't been updating due to busy schedule, and also because I kind of gave up my stories, but I'll finish them up first before I think about that. Anyways-**

**Enjoy!**

**PS: This is a short Chapter, I promise the next one will be MUCH longer.**

* * *

><p><em>Last time on <span>Love and Fire:<span>_

_The elevator doors opened as we got of the hotel into the taxi._

_"XX Academy." I state as the Taxi Driver gives a nod. "You only have 4 more minutes until school starts."_

_"Don't worry, that's enough time." I state as I laid back in the taxi seat._

_..._

_"A transfer student?" I asked. Some of the girls in my class nodded. "Ya! I heard she had a rough time financially. I also got a glimpse of her!" She squealed as I leaned in, curious to know._

_"My name is Kasumi Hattori. I'll be transferring to your class today." She bowed, "Please take care of me."_

_..._

_"I don't get it...reinforcements?" I asked dumbfound. _

_"Sorry!- Just some misunderstandings!" That's when part of me started asking questions. I lied to them. And if I told them the truth, what would they think? I found this relationship real. And it was. But...I thought of my friends at my original school But, if they found I was lying to them, would they forgive me?_

* * *

><p><strong>AYANO P.O.V.: <strong>It was all way to simple. The plan itself was very cliche, and everything about it made me wonder how stupid he was. How stupid can he get? Did I fail to realize how some people are stupider than others? Or am I just not admitting that someone as stupid as him exists? To be frank, I don't understand myself anymore. These thoughts stream through my head as I tapped my pencil in annoyance. Why does he fill my thoughts? When did this even start? Why is he bothering me so much?

_He's such a pain..._I thought as I stabbed the table one last time. I grab my phone looking over the texts, seeing the status on the area back at home.

**3 NEW MESSAGES**:

TO: Ayano

FROM: Kazuma

URGENT MESSAGE

I will be waiting for you at the hotel, I've got an idea of how to get in contact with Rhodes. Its best if I explain it to you than writing it all down here. But let me give you a heads up on something- I researched more on the carnival/festival thing happening in town. It is traditional and the one who plans it is unknown. There is a possibility that it could be Rhodes and Lapis. It's happening on two days from now, and I have a Teacher Staff Meeting, so I won't meet up with you til 4PM. I'll send you the information of where the festival is taking place. But we'll discuss this all later.

TO: Akami, Homura

FROM: Oyano

FESTIVAL! :)

Hi guys! :) I was wondering if you guys want to go to the festival together on Friday. I know its going to be a blast! PLEASE COME OR I'LL DRAG YOU THERE MYSELF. jk. But lets go together, it'll be our first festival together!

See you next period~

TO: Akemi, Oyana

FROM: Homura

New Student

There is a transfer student that is coming from America next period. I thought you would want to know that information. His name is Hibiki Nanese.

I smiled at Homura's and Oyana's texts. After a few weeks I really got closer to them. However, I shouldn't be blinded by such things. I have to carry out this mission, and after I'll go back to the old life I was living. This is only temporary. This friendship, is only temporary.

I felt a sadness and guilt as I thought this. Playing with people's emotions, is cruel. Lying to them, and pretending to be friends. And then stomping on there feelings. Thats evil. Yet, would I go that far to prove that I could be the successor? How far will I go? And where will be my limit? I turn off my phone, putting it back in my bag glancing at the clock. The bell rung, echoing throughout the halls as I got up, picking up my bags so I could walk to lunch.

How far would you go for your friends? And how far would you go for a mere title?

* * *

><p><strong>Homura P.O.V.:<strong>

My violet eyes analyzed the book titles. Where was 1984? Where was George Orwell? I bit my lip as I stared at the books once more. I knew they had a copy, I saw it yesterday, but I was to busy finishing DEATH NOTE that I didn't check it out. I sighed, now I would have to wait a week for a book. I examine more of Geroge Orwell's books when I find a one called "Animal Farm," that had interested me. I examined the cover (I do not judge books by the covers, I simple EXAMINE it) and read the summary on the back. I was to busy hitting myself mentally that I didn't notice the presence. I turned around sharply to meet wit a pair of dark brown eyes. It was a male, and males were typical, bothering anyone on sight. I analyzed his features, this was the reinforcement that Lapis had discussed with me.

Code name: Hibiki Nanese

Code Number; 5

Assassin, contractor.

I kept my cold demeanor towards him, not reacting to the fact that our foreheads almost touched. He smirked at this and pulled back.

"Animal Farm is a good book, it's about society and how it turned corrupt. From seeking freedom to only limitations for people, a.k.a. animals. Very great symbolism and characters. It really reflects society's flaws." He explained, "Also I'm a transfer student, my name is Hibiki Nanese. What is yours?"

I grab the book out of the book shelf, "You already are aware of my name, and I also find the society very corrupted. Isn't that why we should destroy to recreate it?"

His smile grew wider as he held 1984, the book I was looking for in his hand, " That's right, destruction comes before recreation."

* * *

><p><strong>Oyana P.O.V.:<strong>

I pouted at Akemi's comment, "As if!" She laughed a little which made me smile. Akemi was so nice. She was usalluy calm and composed, but when she was angry she was angry. But she tries her hardest, and has one of the best grades in the class.

"Tell me who you have a crush on already! Makoto? Rin? Maybe even Masumi-kun?" Akemi teased as I blushed.

"A-Anyways wheres Homura?" I ask, trying my best to change the subject.

"NOow that you say that, she told me that she went to the library to pick up a few books." She stated as I stuffed some rice in my mouth.

"She aloways gews to the wibrary. She wuves bwoks its nat evon fonny." I mumble as I continue to chew my food.

"Anyways answer my question~" Akemi teased as I grew very irritated.

"I seriously dont like anyone!" I tell her as she giggles as I do too.

We really could be best friends...

* * *

><p>NEXT TIME ON <span>LOVE AND FIRE<span>:

**Ren P.O.V.:**

"I'm glad you like Japan."

"That's because you showed me the beauty of it, Ren."

**Kazuma P.O.V.**

"Ayano, I understand you have friends and everything, but we have to be Rhodes? don't you understand?"

"I do! But I'm not going to play with peoples lives and keep lying to them anymore! I'm tired of it!

**HOMURA P.O.V.:**

I must find out the identity of the Kannagi, could it possibly be...

* * *

><p><strong>Hi Guys! Anyways you saw I added some stuff, just to make you guys even more hyped for the next Chapter. If you have any recommendations please notify me as soon as possible, but other than that, for new, fresh stories I will not be accepting requests. :( I cannot fit anytime right now, so I'm very sorry. You may send me requests however it will be postponed for a very long time.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

-burningflame0116


End file.
